Jaou Kaira
is a Rank S, Water-attribute Rare Yo-kai of the Enma tribe. In ''Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble, he is a Rank SS Yo-kai. In Yo-kai Watch Shadowside, he currently rules the Yo-kai World in Lord Enma's stead. He's a member of the Izana tribe. Appearances *''Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Playable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch Blasters 2: Playable Yo-kai **M04: Antagonist Yo-kai. **Yo-kai Watch Shadowside animation: Supporting Yo-kai. Biology Kaira is a humanoid Yo-kai with medium-length, dark blue hair. His eyes are dark blue as well, though there are dark red circles around his pupils, which are oblong like those of a snake. He wears what appears to be a black shirt with a v-neck cut, and black pants. Half of his body is clad in white piece of clothing that is decorated with a blue arrow-like motif. Around his waist he wears a red belt with white spots.His long, black boots have several blue buckles, cream-colored soles, and are pointy. As a child, Kaira is briefly seem wearing a white v-neck t-shirt with dark blue markings over a long sleeved black shirt. Kaira is said to be a "han'you", a Half-Yo-kai, who is descended from both Yo-kai and humans, and he seems to have a complex due to this. He wields a sword with the name "Jaou Ken" (Snake King Sword). Profile M04 He appears in Yo-kai Watch Shadowside: The Return of the Oni King, first having an antagonistic role, responsible for destroying Yo-kai Watch models, having replaced Lord Enma as the king of the Yo-kai through a scheme, and aiming to conquer the human world as well, but eventually works together with the others to defeat the Oni King Rasen. In the epilogue, Kaira was about to start the meeting between the Yokai officials in the palace, having officially taken up the title. ''Yo-kai Watch Shadowside animation series Kaira still serves as the Yokai Detective Agency's ally while juggling his duties as the new Yokai Lord. He also plays an integral role in investigating Shutendoji's actions and locations of the Youseiken. In SS012 Kaira saves Tomura from Shutendoji and his underlings, having monitored their actions. He then explains to the Agency about the Youseiken, stating that there were 5 of them, including Fudou Raimeiken and Ashura Gouenmaru owned by Douketsu. Knowing that Shutendoji was after all 5 of them and being the threat to the Yokai and Human World, Kaira tells the team the possible location of Suzaku Soutenzan. Yo-kai Watch Blasters 2 Once Chapter 2 is completed, Jaou Kaira becomes an available opponent in the , where he can be fought and befriended. Game Data Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Etymology "Jaou Kaira" literally translates to "Kaira the Snake King". Trivia *Excluding Crossover Yo-kai, Kaira is currently the only known Yo-kai and human hybrid. *Kaira bears a striking resemblance to Seiryu Mizukamiya from Inazuma Eleven Ares. Category:Enma Tribe Category:Male Characters Category:Rank SS Yo-kai Category:Humanoid Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Category:Rank S Yo-kai Category:Rare Yo-kai Category:Sword Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Curry Category:Water-attribute Yo-kai Category:Fighter Role Yo-kai Category:Shadowside Yo-kai Category:Antagonist Category:Human/Yo-kai Hybrids Category:Izana Tribe